Trust
by BakuganDeathNoteFan123
Summary: AU. Romano and his brother were always bullied when growing up, so they run away. It's a rough life. That is until Piko finds them bleeding and in pain. While these people show them kindness, Romano doesn't feel ready to give them his trust. RomanoxPiko (maybe...)
1. The Runaways

Me: Welcome to this story!

Piko: I got the popcorn!

Rin: And I got the butter!

Italy: I brought my pasta too!

Me: Good for you! Okay Miku, you can do the disclaimer now!

America: But I wanted to the disclaimer!

Kaito: Sucks to be you!

Miku: BakuganDeathNoteFan123 does not own Hetalia or Vocaloid.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Romano's POV

I sat in the rain. My younger brother, Veneziano, was shivering loudly next to me.

"R-Romano, I w-want to g-go back." Veneziano said as his teeth chattered together. I stood up and stepped in front of him.

"No way we're going back to that place! We always get treated like crap!" I said. Our parents died when we were very young, we were sent to an orphanage and life immeadtly went to hell. We always got bullied in different ways for different reasons. Veneziano always sacrificed himself to help me, due to this, he got more bruises and cuts then I did. Did anyone help us? No! I couldn't take it anymore, so I ran away. Veneziano followed, which is actually something I expected. And that's how we ended up here. We still had many wounds on us.

To be honest, I had no idea where we were. I knew we weren't in our home country seeing as how during a short time where we stayed in an airport, Veneziano and I stowed away on a random airplain to avoid being caught. We never checked to see where we landed, but I'm guessing Japan or somewhere similar.

I noticed people approaching. I got up.

"Come on, Veneziano, we're leaving." I said. Veneziano slowly nodded and got up, wincing in pain from the bruises that were still fresh. We always left a location when we notice people coming towards us. I never trusted anyone, besides Venziano, due to the way I grew up.

We climbed over a fence. Veneziano accidentally cut his arm on a tree branch. Veneziano let out a cry of pain and I slapped my hand over his mouth.

Piko's POV

I was just watching the rain stop, and Yuki, one of the many people who lived with me, came up to me.

"Piko! The rain finally stopped! Can I go out to play now?" Yuki asked.

"No. It's almost your bed time." I said. Yuki frowned and went to go play with Oliver.

Suddenly, I heard a scream.

"W-what was that?" Rin asked. I grabbed a flashlight and headed towards the back door.

"It sounds like it came from out here. I'll be right back." I said.

"Be careful, Piko!" Miku said. I opened the door and turned on the flashlight.

"Hello? Anyone here?" I asked. I shone the flashlight around.

"I'm not going to hurt you. I want to help you." I said. From behind a tree, a boy who appeared to be around Miku or Kaito's age stepped out. He had red hair with a curl sticking out, I was shocked to see the bruises and cuts on his body, mainly a huge cut causing blood to trail down his arm.

"Oh my god..." I whispered. Following him was another boy who looked like him, only this one was slighlty taller, and he had darker hair, and his curl was on the other side of his head. Both were in horrible conditions to be outside at night.

"Piko what is it? I hear- woah." Miku said as she stepped beside him. Oliver let out a scream of fright at the blood.

"Well, come in, you must be freezing." I said. The one with the large cut nodded and startrd to come in, only to be stopped by the taller one.

"How do we know we can trust you?" He asked.

"Look me in the eyes. Do I look un-trusting?" I asked. We looked eachother in the eyes for a minute before he sighed.

"Fine. But if you do anything to me or me or my brother, we're out of here!" He said before coming inside.


	2. Welcome to your new home!

**Len: WE'RE BACK!**

**Romano: Well you don't need to shout!**

**Rin: *facepalms* You two act like an old married couple...**

**Me: Someone do the disclaimer so these two tsunderes can shut up!**

**Rin: *gets mad* I AM NOT TSUNDERE!**

**Piko: BakuganDeathNoteFan123 does not own Vocaloid or Hetalia.**  
**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

**Veneziano's POV**

"So what are your names?" A blonde girl with a white ribbon on her head asked.

"M-my name is V-Veneziano. A-and this is m-my big brother, Romano." I stuttered. I was nervous, what is this place was just like the orphanage? Would we get hurt again? The blonde girl smiled.

"My name is Rin. And this is my twin brother, Len." Rin said as she gestured to a boy who looked allot like her. A boy with white hair, one blue hair, and one green eye appraoched me and wrapped my arm in a bandage.

"My name is Piko. It's nice to meet both of you." Piko said. He held his hand out and I shook it.

"Hello, Piko." I said. Piko held his hand out to Romano, who instantly rejected the offer by turning his head away.

"So where did you come from?" Len asked. I looked down at the floor.

"Well, when we were very young, our parents and brother died in a car crash. We were sent to an orphanage. On our first day there, I was caught talking to my teddy bear by a group of older boys. They instantly started calling me names, punched me, kicked me, pulled my hair, and ripped my teddy bear apart. For years, it got worse and worse for both Romano and me. Nobody ever helped us, and we eventual ended up running away. After weeks of changing location, we ended up here." I said, tears coming to my eyes. A little girl, who couldn't have been older then 9, ran up and hugged me.

"That's so sad! I'm so sorry for you!" She said. At first I felt shocked, as this was the first time in years that someone hugged me, but I eventual hugged back. I watched as a girl with light green hair in the longest pigtails I've ever seen.

"Calm down, Yuki. Remember, he's hurt. You don't want it to get worse, do you?" The older girl asked. Yuki shook her head.

"No, Miku." Yuki said. Yuki walked up to me.

"I'm sorry if I made your injuries worse." Yuki said. I smiled and patted her on the head.

"It's alright. You're the first person to hug me in years. Thank you." I said.

"You're welcome." Yuki said. A blonde boy, with a bandage on one of his eyes approached us.

"Hello, I'm Oliver." Oliver said.

"Hello, Oliver. I'm Veneziano. Say hi, Romano." I said. Romano sighed.

"Hi, I'm Romano..." Romano said.

**Oliver's POV**

"So, do you have somewhere to stay?" I asked. Veneziano shook his head.

"No. We don't." Veneziano said. Piko began to look as if he were thinking deeply, then he suddenly looked as if he had an idea.

"You know, we have a spare bedroom. So why don't you stay with us?" Piko asked. Veneziano looked up.

"R-really?" Veneziano asked. Piko nodded.

"Yeah. I mean, is it okay with you guys?" Piko asked.

"Yeah. I don't mind." Meiko said.

"I'm okay with it." Kaito said.

"It's okay with me." Miku said.

"We could use some new friends!" Rin and Len said in unison.

"Well... They're already troubled. So I guess they can stay." Gakupo said.

"I agree." Luka said.

"I actually think they're kind of cool! So yes, I'm okay with them staying!" Gumi said.

"Yes! Yes! Yes! Please let them stay!" Yuki said. I smiled.

"Well, since it seems everyone else is agreeing. I guess I have no choice but to agree!" I said. Veneziano suddenly ran up and hugged every single one of us.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you so much!" Veneziano said.

I noticed that Romano had not moved an inch. Wasn't he happy he now had a place to stay? He'll probably warm up soon. I'll just have to wait and see.


End file.
